Солнечный пёс
thumbСолнечный пёс (в оригинале: The Sun Dog), другие названия: Несущий смерть; Ужас фотоплёнки — повесть Стивена Кинга, впервые изданная в 1990 году в составе авторского сборника «Четыре после полуночи». История происходит в Касл-Рок, штат Мэн. __TOC__ Содержания повести Кевин на свой пятнадцатый день рождения получает то, чего больше всего хочет - камеру Polaroid Sun 660 (рус. «Солнце-660»). Но сразу же выясняется, что в камере что-то не так. Аппарат печатает одинаковые снимки, на которых изображено совсем не то, на что направлен объектив камеры. Вместо этого «Полароид» выдаёт снимки улицы с белым забором и чёрной собакой. Кевин несёт камеру в лавку старьёвщика папаши Меррилла (англ. Reginald Marion «Pop» Merrill, в других переводах прозвище переведено как Поп) в "Империю изобилия" (англ. The Emporium Galorium), в надежде, что тот сможет его починить. Когда Меррилл видит этот феномен, он просит Кевина продолжать фотографировать, он указывает определённое время и оплачивает половину затрат на плёнку для пятидесяти восьми полароидных фотографий. Позже полученный таким образом материал Меррилл отдаёт своему знакомому видео-прокатчику смонтировать из фотографий фильм. На видио Кевин и его отец, которого Меррилл также пригласил, видят, что фотографии на самом деле демонстрируют постепенное движение и что собака идет вдоль забора. Ближе к концу видео собака начинает поворачиваться к камере. Кевин замечает, что собака носит на шеи галстук, который ему подарила тётя Хильда на пятнадцатый день рождения и который лежал с фотоаппаратом в одном ящике. Кевин решает уничтожить камеру. Мерилл, который знал о его намерениях, обманывает отца с сыном, заменив камеру Кевина на другой аппарат. Он надеется продать диковину любителям сверхъестественного. После того как Кевин разбивает аналогичный аппарат и остаётся уверенным, что с этой историей покончено, Меррилл начинает посещать некоторых своих клиентов, которые являются коллекционерами паранормальных предметов. Но каждый из них отказывается покупать проклятую камеру. Меррилл приходит к выводу, что Кевин прав, и что камеру лучше уничтожить, но пока он показывал камеру, он делал всё больше фотоснимков, и собака уже развернулась и приготовилась наброситься на фотографа. Когда Меррилл возвращается в свой магазин и готовится уничтожить фотоаппарат, он впадает в странное состояние и ему мерещится что он уничтожает его в то время как на самом деле он разбивает часы с кукушкой. В это время Кевина не отпускают повторяющиеся кошмары о другом мире, в котором существует собака (которую он теперь называет «Солнечным псом» по имени камеры). В этих кошмарах он видит различных людей, которые его предупреждают о собаке. В какой-то момент она начинает преследовать его и в последнюю минуту когда собака почти его догнала Кевин просыпается. Это т сон заставляет Кевина понять что старьёвщик его обманул. Он сообщает об этом отцу, и тот тоже понимает что его сын прав. Вместе они бросаются в антикварный магазин, чтобы уничтожить наконец проклятую камеру. Меррилл уверенный что уничтожил камеру, отправляется в ближайший аптеку и, думая что покупает табачные изделия, покупает для камеры плёнку. Кевин и его отец Джон появляются вскоре после его ухода, и Кевин по наитию покупает новую камеру Polaroid. Когда они попадают в антикварный магазин Меррилла, тот уверенный что чинит часы с кукушкой продолжает фотографировать. И с каждым новым фото звук рычания собаки становится все громче и громче. К тому времени, как Кевин и его отец Джон вошли в магазин, камера в руках Меррила начала таять. Когда из аппарата вылезает самая последняя фотография, камера взрывается, и расплавленный пластик попадает в шею Меррилла, убивая его. Последний снимок начинает деформироваться и пузыриться, а внутри пузыря начинает расти жуткий пёс. Прежде чем тот окончательно ломает мембрану пузыря, Кевин снимает фотографию с камеры, которую он в аптеке, и собака исчезает в яркой вспышке. На следующий год Кевину дарят на день рождения компьютер. Распечатывая текст Кевин получает из принтера новое предупреждение о том, что пес все ещё хочет добраться до Кевина. В послании говорится, что пес не мертв - он все еще жив, голоден и очень сердит. Персонажи * Кевин Дэлевен (Kevin Delevan) — пятнадцатилетний юноша, главный герой повести. * Джон Дэлевен (John Delevan) — его отец, уравновешенный человек и убежденный рационалист. В молодости был азартен и нерасчётлив, а также много курил. Женат на Мэри Дэлевен; кроме Кевина супруги имеют младшую дочь, Мег. * Реджинальд Меррилл по прозвищу Поп (Reginald Marion «Pop» Merrill, в других переводах прозвище переведено как Папаша) — пожилой владелец магазина «Империя Изобилия». Практически единственное, что его интересует — получение прибыли; причём он не брезгует аферами и ростовщичеством. Одна из статей его дохода — люди, интересующиеся паранормальными явлениями, которых он называет «Спятившими» и которым продаёт разные «таинственные» вещи. Поп живёт один, жители Касл-Рока его не любят, и, хотя он довольно богат, он не стремится жить в роскоши. * Солнечный пёс (The Sun Dog) — безымянное демоническое создание в облике чёрного пса, каким-то образом заточенное в двумерном мире, откуда хочет вырваться, чтобы растерзать всех и вся. * Седрик Маккарти (Cedric McCarty) — один из «Спятивших» Меррилла, эксцентричный миллионер, имеющий в собственности целый остров. * Мисс Элиусиппус Дир (Eleusippus Deere) и миссис Мелиусиппус Веррилл (Meleusippus Verrill) — ещё одни «Спятившие», крайне старые сестры-близнецы, очень богатые. Помешаны на фотографиях призраков. * Эмори Чаффи (Emory Chaffee) — ещё один «Спятивший», человек среднего достатка, но тоже коллекционирующий «паранормальное». Список приведён по одноимённой статье // Википедия Взаимосвязь с другими произведениями цикла * В повести как эпизодический персонаж появляется Алан Пэнгборн, шериф Касл-Рока, и упоминается его жена, — персонажи, впервые появившиеся в романе «Тёмная половина» (1989). К событиям повести миссис Пэнгборн уже погиблаПерекрёстные связи «Солнечного пса» и «Темной половины» на сайте «Стивен Кинг.ру — Творчество Стивена Кинга». *В повести упоминается Туз Меррилл, племянник Реджинальда Меррилла, играющий значительную роль в повести «Тело» (1982). Во время событий «Солнечного пса» Туз отбывает наказание в тюрьме Шоушенк (Shawshank) — эта вымышленная тюрьма упоминается в нескольких книгах Кинга)Общность персонажей The Sun Dog с другими произведениями Кинга на сайте horrorking.com. *Также в повести упоминается пёс Куджо из одноимённого романа (1981), и его жертвыПерекрёстные связи «Солнечного пса» и «Куджо» на сайте «Стивен Кинг.ру — Творчество Стивена Кинга». Интересные факты * Название повести отсылает не к солнцу как к светилу, а к фотоаппарату Sun 660 («Солнце-660»). Модель Sun 660, вокруг которой построен сюжет повести. Фотоаппарат существует в реальности: фирма «Полароид» выпустила её в 1981 году. * Книга посвящена памяти Джона Д. Макдональда, умершего в 1986 году. В посвящении сказано: «Мне недостает тебя, дружище. И ты не ошибался насчет тигров» (англ. This is in memory of John D. MacDonald. I miss you, old friend — and you were right about the tigers). Макдональд написал предисловие к первому сборнику рассказов Кинга, «Ночная смена» (1978). * Стивен Кинг утверждает, что в основу повести легло увлечение его жены Табиты фотографией. В числе прочего она приобрела фотоаппарат фирмы «Полароид». Кинга система моментального проявления фотографий, по его словам, очаровала. Замысел «Солнечного пса» пришёл к нему летом 1987 года, но он обдумывал эту идею ещё почти год, прежде чем написать произведение по ней. * В. Эрлихман упоминает, что описание мастерской Меррила в повести основано на впечатлении Кинга от мастерской его брата Дэвида, занимающегося ремонтом и продажей старой техники в Рочестере, штат Нью-Хэмпшир. * В предисловии к повести Кинг упоминает, что «Солнечный пёс» является связующим звеном между двумя романами о Касл-Роке, объединяя их в своеобразную трилогию; эти романы — «Тёмная половина» (1989) и «Нужные вещи» (1991). Интересные факты почерпнуты из одноимённой статьи // Википедия Сноски en:The Sun Dog Категория:Книги цикла